


Leave Only Footprints

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel considers his footprints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Only Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel looked back behind him and saw boot-prints, trailing back through the wet sand until another incoming wave crashed over them. As the wave slid back out to sea, the prints remained behind. They were blurred, impossible to tell now what they had been if he hadn't already known, but they weren't gone.

It was like that every time they went off world, to the anthropologist's mind. They intruded upon a world, leaving a footprint on the people they left behind. Time would smooth the edges, but the footprint would always be there.

Anthropologist Daniel wasn't sure they had the right, but Soldier Daniel couldn't imagine doing anything else.


End file.
